Night Changes
by Fumi Grayheart
Summary: Witness how five nights of dating changes one Kuroko Tetsuya's feelings and outlook in love; courtesy of a certain red head.
1. Chapter 1

**Night Changes**

 **Fumi Grayheart**

 **A/N:** My AkaKuro feels is out bursting. XD Hehe. Loosely based/ totally based on the song **Night Changes** by one and only **One Direction**. 3 If you have seen the Music Video of the song, you'd notice the epic fails of the boys during their dates. But my fanfic won't cover those epic fails because we're talking about Akashi "the forever perfect" Seijuurou here. Haha. Enjoy!

 **Summary:** Witness how five nights of dating changes one Kuroko Tetsuya's feelings and outlook in love; courtesy of a certain red head.

 **Pairing:** Akashi/Kuroko

 **Disclaimer:** If I were given a chance to own Kuroko no Basuke for a day, I will make an AkaKuro wedding scene after the Winter Cup. Who's with me? XD Therefore, I do not own KnB, One Direction.

* * *

 **Night Changes**

 **Fumi Grayheart**

 **Night One.**

Their finale in Winter Cup as victors mark the start of changes in Seirin High. Expect more of strenuous training not to mention the publicity for being the "Miraculous New Stars," things will be tougher for the team.

Soon after few months of said National Championship, their daily basketball practice resumes.

Kuroko breathes heavily as he rest himself against the wall, he was so damn tired he forgot to take his towel with him. He closed his eyes as trickles of sweat roll on the side part of his face. Then all of a sudden he felt a warm, dry towel thrown on his face.

"You'll get sick if you let your sweat dry." Kagami chided.

"That's not actually true Kagami-kun, don't worry" The shadow replied. "Thank you anyway."

"I'm not worried. And you're welcome anyway."

"Did you just sound like Midorima-kun?"

"Eh? At what part? The mother-like-care or the tsundere part?"

"Both." Kuroko nonchalantly replies.

Kagami zoomed towards his shadow and strangled him to death. The rest of the team laughed as they watch them killing each other when suddenly, so suddenly, their clutch shooter captain froze in his place.

Everyone, even the fussing light and shadow duo, looked up to see what made their frowning captain froze. Everyone jaw dropped.

"AKASHI!?" they screamed in chorus, excluding Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun." He calmly said after their theatre-like reaction.

"Hi Tetsuya, it's been a while." The red head waved to his old teammate.

"Boku-shi?" Kuroko asked in his mind. He tilts his head for his current confusion.

"Sorry to confuse you Kuroko, it's me. Not the _one_ you're currently thinking about." Akashi smiled. "I just tried to call you by your name again." he added.

"You sure are always good at reading people's mind, Akashi-kun."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kagami butted in.

"Are you scouting?"

"Are you spying on us?"

"Planting a bomb around our school?"

Well, that was all Kagami's dumb questions. The split-browed teen opened his mouth to ask another silly question but his shadow elbowed him square on the stomach.

"I'm so sorry Akashi-kun. I apologize for being this idiot's shadow."

Everybody laughed and the red head captain smiled whilst the offended power forward fumed with anger.

Kuroko approached his old teammate. The rest of the team surrounded him and the visiting Emperor.

"Oh hi everyone, I apologize for this sudden visit." He greeted. "May I borrow Kuroko for a minute?"

 **#####################**

"EH!?" Kagami exclaimed.

Kuroko shushed his light while both of them are strolling the school corridors.

"You are not making fun of me again, aren't you?"

"No."

"So it's true?"

"Yes."

"He really did ask you out?"

"Yes."

"You didn't reject him, did you?"

Kuroko sighs because for the third time he will be saying "Yes."

"EH!?"

It's been two days after the sudden appearance of the red head emperor on the premises of Seirin High. And his sole intention of going there is to ask a certain teal head out. They talked outside the gym for a bit of privacy because he knows what he'll be asking is quite crucial; for him is the utter dishonour it would bring him when the teal head rejects him and for Kuroko, well I don't think shame-of-being-asked-out is not a big deal.

 **#####################**

" _So Akashi-kun, what business do you have with me?" Kuroko calmly asks._

" _I know this may sound crazy." Akashi hesitantly replied. And Kuroko only returned a blank stare._

" _Will you go out with me?"_

 _The teal head's eyes widened in surprise._

" _That really sounds crazy." Said teal head replied. "But I think it wouldn't be bad."_

 _Akashi smiled, but fades as something crossed his mind._

" _You're not agreeing because you're scared of me, are you?" Akashi frowns._

" _No Akashi-kun. This is the first time someone asked me out that's why I—"he stopped, his pale face is blushing a little._

" _I?" Akashi gestured the latter to proceed._

" _I don't know the exact words on how to accept such invitation." The teal head looked down, quite shaking through his words._

 _Akashi let out his sweet smile, but the teal head failed to notice._

" _So it's a yes, right?" the red head confirmed._

 _The teal head nodded._

" _I'll be at your school gate at around 6pm two days from now, is that alright?"_

" _But Akashi-kun, you need not to come all the way here. We could meet at the train station." Kuroko defied._

" _As always Kuroko, only you have the audacity to oppose my decisions." The red head coolly stated._

" _I'm sorry. But it requires much effort going here, you'll only get tired." The teal head retaliates._

 _Akashi didn't reply but hit the shadow's head instead. "I'll take my leave now, see you Kuroko Tetsuya." Then he smiles._

 **#####################**

There came the day Akashi Seijuurou will take one Kuroko Tetsuya on a date. And where do rich guys take their beloved on their first date? Fancy dinner, yes. And its Akashi Seijuurou we're talking about, so fancy is an understatement.

"Tetsuya." The red head called out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Akashi-kun." Kuroko bowed, totally ignoring the emperor's way of addressing him.

Akashi held out his hand, and the teal head looked at it in confusion.

"S-should we?" Kuroko blushed, still looking at the open hand.

"I'm just kidding Kuroko. Let's go." Akashi smirked.

They rode a taxi on their way to a place unfamiliar with the phantom sixth man. Akashi got off first, totally stopping the teal head to step out first. He held out his hand to help his date to get off.

"No need Akashi-kun. I'm not a girl." Kuroko defied, again.

"Seriously Kuroko, I never knew you were this clueless." Akashi sighed and grabs the stubborn teal head's hand. Kuroko blushed after feeling the warmth of his former captain's hand.

"A-Akashi-kun!" He blurted.

The red head emperor smiled and guides his date to the restaurant.

Kuroko's eyes widened upon seeing the grandiose façade of said restaurant. He glanced at Akashi in awe, then back to the luxurious-looking resto.

A gold-plated metal letters read as "Brassiere Vashappenin" adorns the grand-looking entrance door.

"Shall we?" Akashi gestured his date to proceed.

"Wait. I didn't expect that we are going to this kind of place. I should have worn something formal."

"Don't worry Kuroko. I'm in my school uniform too. Besides, they wouldn't mind—I mean they shouldn't, because we are here to eat, not to show off." Akashi reassured primly, giving a light squeeze to the teal head's soft hand.

Kuroko smiled and initiated to walk. Truly his former captain is good at making people feel at ease.

A tall, British man, greeted them welcome.

"Good Evening Akashi-san, let me guide you to your desired seat." He greeted in a strong, British accent. He didn't notice Kuroko at first, but when Akashi gestured to him, he finally saw our poor phantom sixth man.

"I'm so sorry young man, I didn't see you there." said waiter apologized. "And you are?" he added.

"It's alright Waiter-san. That happens all the time." Kuroko smiled. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." He made a slight bow.

The tall man took his hand and shook it in greeting.

"Your date is so adorable Akashi-san." He comments.

"Of course he does." Akashi smiled.

 **#####################**

Their seats were located at the far-end of the balcony. It has a good view of the moon and the manmade lake just across the fancy restaurant. The moon glows at its fullest as it illuminates two handsome young man taking their dinner. A slow, piano version of "Little Things" is playing at the background.

Meanwhile, Kuroko looks on his food, calculating how much of this could he eat. Akashi notices him and stops for a while.

"What's wrong Kuroko, you don't like it?" Akashi asks, concern rings in his voice.

"I like it, Akashi-kun but…" he paused, but Akashi continues for him.

"You cannot eat them all."

"Yes. But I think I should eat all of this."

"But why?"

"For Akashi-kun." He picks up the fork and knife and starts to slice a small piece of a sumptuous T-Bone steak.

Akashi smiled at him fondly, another that Kuroko failed to notice. He smiled as he watches him chew the food slowly and cutely.

"You really are the type that doesn't give up so easily." Akashi comments before going back to his food.

Their silent dinner concludes with a Vanillekipferl as the dessert. The scent of Vanilla awakened Kuroko's inner gluttony over the said flavour.

While savouring his favourite treats, the teal head didn't notice a small smudge of icing on his face. Akashi on the other hand saw it.

"Kuroko." He called out.

The invisible boy looked up.

His cute, icing-smudged face made the emperor blush.

Then said emperor grabbed the table napkin beside him and wiped the icing off the teal head's pale face.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko smiled.

Akashi Seijuurou's heart raced as his two ruby-red eyes witness the most beautiful smile he could ever see. He was caught off guard for a moment, then slips back to his reverie.

"I never knew you have a tad bit of carelessness." He comments.

"I think I'm becoming a different person when it comes to anything vanilla."

"I suppose." Akashi smiled fondly, and finally, our phantom sixth man saw it.

Kuroko stiffened a little, witnessing his former captain smile is a once in a blue moon.

"Akashi-kun looks more handsome when smiling." He blurted. "I-I mean you look nice when you're smiling." He retracted quickly but his face is a tint of pink.

"Is that so?" the red head retorts coolly, keeping his wavering composure.

"Yes." Kuroko replied blankly.

 **#####################**

It is already past 9 but the night is still young in the busy streets of Tokyo. Kuroko glanced at the window while his former captain stared at him.

"Please stop staring at me captain."

"Who said I'm staring at you? I'm looking at the window." Akashi denied. "And I'm no longer your captain."

Kuroko turned to the red head and met the shining ruby orbs.

"See? You really are staring at me."

"It is because you glanced that's why I look at you." Akashi smirked.

Now the teal head sat properly, facing Akashi.

"I was just wondering. Why in the world would Akashi-kun ask me on a date?"

"I had the feeling to do so." Akashi curtly replied.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes."

Kuroko paused, and the moment he opened his mouth, Akashi speaks.

"Were you expecting more answer?"

"N-No! If that's your reason then I have no choice to say no."

"Wow. That was submissive Kuroko." The red head smirked.

Before they could end their conversation/argument, Akashi's car reached the teal head's home. Kuroko got off first, not letting the emperor to help him with their family driver around.

"Thanks for the ride Akashi-kun." Kuroko bowed.

"If my answer was still lacking for you, maybe I could tell it to you _next time_."

"Okay." Kuroko lightly smiled. "Take care Akashi-kun, good night."

"Good night Tetsuya."

 **#####################**

After a quick shower, Akashi found his mobile phone LED shining a blue light, indicating a new message was received. He swiftly reached through his phone with a free hand while the other is drying his damp, crimson hair.

 _From: Tetsuya_

 _Subject: Tonight_

 _Message:_

 _It's not that I forgot to tell you this earlier, I'm a bit embarrassed to say it to you personally that's why I end up sending you a text message._

 _Thanks for tonight Akashi-kun. I had enjoyed the food and everything._

Akashi smiled after reading his sixth man's text for him. Kuroko is not much of a talker much less a texter. But seeing him texting like that is something worth sharing on social media.

And the night ended with Kuroko Tetsuya confusing a little.

 **#######**

 **Yay! The product of my combined love for AkaKuro and One Direction! R &R! And, wait for the next chap! 33**

 **A/N: I made a very slight correction here that's why this chap will reappear. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Night Changes**

Fumi Grayheart

 **A/N:** Yay! This is supposed to be a one shot but I decided to cut it into few chaps. Don't worry, updates won't be scarce because I'm halway done with the story Again, Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** KNB and 1D is not mine. /3

* * *

 **NIGHT TWO.**

"Good Morning Kagami-kun."

"EEEEEK!" Kagami shrieked upon the arrival of our forever invisible guy.

"Don't just pop up any time you wish to!" he struck the teal head's head.

"That really hurts Kagami-kun." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Say Kuroko, what happened with Akashi last night? Did you…?" the taller red head asked maliciously.

"What is that "did you…"? We ate in a luxurious restaurant. So luxurious and foreign I forgot the name and how it is pronounced." Kuroko replied.

"That's all?"

"What were you expecting perverted Kagami-kun?"

"Who's pervert!? Please don't confuse me with your previous light Kuroko, I'm not Aomine okay?" Kagami faced forward, walking a little bit faster.

 **#####################**

It was this late when it finally hit his mind about Akashi's last words before bidding good night.

" _If my answer was still lacking for you, maybe I could tell it to you next time."_

Then he repeated it again, just the last word—the magical last word.

"… _next time."_

"EH!?" Kuroko exclaimed, in class.

Good thing he has this unique weak presence his reaction has gone unnoticed by everyone, except for someone sitting in front of him.

"What's wrong Kuroko?" Kagami's head turned 90 degrees East of South, facing the teal head.

Kuroko was about to open his mouth when BLAG!

The teacher saw Kagami and threw a book on him. Unluckily it hit him right on the head.

Everyone in the class laughed, including the one who's really at fault—Kuroko. Just in time Kuroko's phone vibrated, its LED blinking a colour of red—a message.

 _From: Akashi-kun_

 _Subject: Invitation_

 _Message:_

 _There is a newly built amusement park in Kyoto, wanna come? I have tickets, you can tag Kagami along with you. My team will be coming with me as well._

Kuroko's eyes shone upon reading the word "amusement park". He texted back in no minute.

Somewhere on the southern part of Japan, someone's phone vibrated.

 _From: Tetsuya_

 _Subject: re; Invitation_

 _Message:_

 _Are you sure you want Kagami-kun to join us? He is quite embarrassing and gluttonous, so please reconsider._

 _When will this be? I want to come._

A certain red head from somewhere in Kyoto chuckled after reading the text message and shortly replies.

After a couple of minutes, the teal head's phone vibrated.

 _From: Akashi-kun_

 _Subject: re; Invitation_

 _Message:_

 _Is that how you describe a friend, Kuroko? Now I'm wondering how you described me to your team. Yes, let Kagami accompany you._

 _This event will happen a week from now, Tetsuya-meanie. I'll text you later on for more details, just to put you on excitement._

Kuroko smiled. He is truly excited. Little did everyone know that he has a hidden love for amusement parks. And he will be taking Bakagami with him, and Akashi has his team with him too.

 **#####################**

Kuroko sat quietly in a bench in front of a convenience store while Kagami Taiga rants of the teal head's date being late.

"Make sure you'll say everything you're whining about to Akashi-kun." The patient teal head stated.

"Of course I'll do! How could he order us to be sharp at time when he will be late!? That shorty! I'm gonna bury him to the ground for making me wait!"

"You're gonna bury who?" a sharp voice said.

Kagami solidified in his place. The skies are turning gray and he feels like he is hears snip of scissors.

"He said he's gonna bury you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko answered for the frozen taller red head instead.

Kagami turned 180 degrees, glaring at his shadow.

"And he keeps on talking about you. He must be in love with Akashi-kun." He added, adding insult to the injury.

"KUROKO!" Kagami jolts and was about to pounce on Kuroko when he bumps into someone tall—it's not Akashi of course.

"Hi Taiga-chan!" Mibuchi greeted.

"Yo Kagami!" Hayama butted in.

"Tetsuya." Akashi simply greeted.

The shooting guard and small forward of Rakuzan looked at the Tetsuya their captain called out.

"EEEH!?" they both screamed.

"I'm sorry Tet-chan! I didn't know you were already here!" the taller black-haired hugged Kuroko, receiving sharp glares from his captain.

"You're still amazing Kuroko! I didn't see you at first!" Hayama pat the teal head's shoulder hard which made poor Kuroko wobble.

"Your guys are being loud, shall we go now?" Akashi broke his silence and slight irritation.

 **#####################**

The amusement park has few customers yet so lively because of the playing lights from the rides and the festive atmosphere of said place. Blinking lights from everywhere contrasts the mixed shade of dark blue and orange hues of the sky. It's getting dark, but the night is still young as group of high school students unwind

Kagami and Hayama jumped in excitement upon seeing the roller coaster ride.

"Kuroko! Let's ride that!" he grabbed his shadow's hand, but stopped by a strong, small hand.

Kagami looked to said small hand, seeing a glaring captain below him. He shivers and let go of his partner's hand.

"H-Hayama, could you join me instead?" he turned to Hayama, hairs at the back standing still.

" 'course! Reo-nee come with us too!"

Mibuchi smiled and looked at the small teens.

"Tet-chan and Sei-chan won't come?"

"I will come, and so is Akashi-kun." Answered Kuroko.

Akashi nodded.

 **#####################**

"Kuroko, can I take you somewhere after this?" Akashi whispered while buckling up.

Kuroko's heart pounds for no apparent reason, he wants to ask why but it didn't come out. He only looked at the red head and nodded.

After the thrilling ride, three of the bunch laughed and coughed and talked about the gall-shaking ride. While the two poker face didn't even say a word and watched the three group each other.

"Kagami is somewhat good at socializing. Now I'm wondering why he has been hanging out with you for this long time now."

"Akashi-kun just insulted me." Kuroko pouted. "Maybe because I am his shadow?"

Akashi chuckled. "I'm glad you met him, Kuroko."

"You were able to recover from the pain I had caused you." now Akashi Seijuurou is serious. Sadness cross his face as scenes from the past flashed back.

He felt a soft, consecutive pats on his shoulder. He looked to see Kuroko showing a soothing expression.

"Everything is okay now, captain. You should not dwell in the past too much." Kuroko smiled, a smile that shone alongside the moonlight.

"Tetsuya." The red head blushed, so small the teal head couldn't notice.

"Besides, I have finally defeated you Akashi-kun. So there is nothing to worry about." Kuroko made a smug look on his cute, blank face.

"Do you really need to bring that up?" Akashi frowned at his old teammate.

"Of course."

"And why?"

"Because that's the moment Akashi-kun has returned to us. And I'm so happy." Kuroko smiled, not looking at his captain.

Akashi felt a sudden urge to hug the teal head beside him. He was about to extend his free arms when, talk about wrong timing, his teammates and the Seirin's ace approached them.

The Rakuzan captain threw a "you-just-ruined-the-moment" glare at all of them.

"Let's ride the Vikings next!" Hayama exclaimed.

"That sounds great but, Akashi-kun and I will go somewhere else. You guys could go ahead, we'll just catch up." Kuroko turned to Akashi.

Akashi was surprised, no, more of shocked. His sixth man has overpassed his expectations again.

"Yes please. We will catch up, we promise." Akashi smiled curtly.

"If you say so." Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Kagami-kun, Mibuchi-san and Hayama-san." Kuroko smiled at them.

"My, my. You're way too cute Tet-chan! I might give you a hug—" Mibuchi glanced at Akashi, glaring a "don't-you-dare-touch-him."

"—the next time you do that." The raven-haired shooting guard continued, shaking in his place.

 **#####################**

They are leisurely walking around the park when all of a sudden, Kuroko stops. His sky blue eyes landed on a dog plushie which looks like the spitting image of his dog.

Akashi noticed him stop and glanced at him, the shadow's eyes are looking at something. He approached the teal head and followed his eyes.

"You like that?" Akashi broke the teal head's day dream.

Kuroko turned to Akashi, a bit embarrassed of his recent actions.

"Not really. The plushie looks like Nigou that's why I—"before he could finish his elucidation he saw his former captain went to the counter.

"What are you doing Akashi-kun?"

"Just watch." Akashi smirked and showed him three small balls.

The red head threw the first ball swiftly, hitting two bottles at the same time. The same goes for the remaining balls. Shortly after, Akashi is now holding the dog plushie Kuroko was drooling over.

"Here you go." Akashi smiled, that victorious smile he used to wear back in middle school.

"T-thank you." Kuroko stuttered, taking the plushie from the red head's hand.

Two teenagers donned in their jersey continued walking with nowhere to go, but both seemed to enjoy it. The guy in Rakuzan jersey tried to hold hands with the smaller guy in red and black jersey, but pulls away immediately. Thinking he might have been rushing things.

Their silence broke when Akashi finally reached his desire destination. He looked at it, then at Kuroko, then back to said destination.

"We are riding that, aren't we?" Kuroko's eyes sparkled.

"Of course. I know you love riding that, correct?" Akashi said, red orbs not leaving the fascinated teal head.

 **#####################**

The Ferris wheel goes up and still they remained silent, each having their own business of enjoying the view, until Akashi speaks.

"I was planning to tell you my real intentions now, Kuroko." He said while looking out at the window.

Kuroko turned to him, waiting for his next statements.

"I like you Tetsuya." Akashi now faces the teal head.

Kuroko gasps, his throat ran dry.

"Please go out with me."

 **#####################**

 **Behold! The real dating starts! XD And I have a question guys, please do answer me. (Hahaha) Do you want me to post this story as one shot? Or should I continue posting in parts? And lastly, reviews are highly appreciated!**

 **A/N: Alina'AK47reloaded, thanks for correcting me! Lovelots~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Night Changes**

Fumi Grayheart

 **A/N:** Thank you for those who encouraged me to divide this into parts and yet i'm still a little bit discouraged. /3 On with the third night! Enjoy!

 **Warning** : OOC Akashi and Akashi Fluff. Please don't die everyone. Haha XP

 **#######**

 **Night Changes**

 **NIGHT THREE**

Kuroko entered his classroom groggily. He had barely slept after the long night with his former captain and his team as well as his current light. Kagami noticed his partner's current look and didn't have the second thought to make fun of it.

"What's with your hair Kuroko?"

"I always have this hair Kagami-kun. And please don't make fun of me." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Why? Did you and Akashi fight?"

Upon hearing the red head's name, he lost a bit of his composure.

"Of course not!" the teal head nearly yelled.

Kagami froze in his place. That was the first time his calm and collected shadow almost yelled.

"I see. Then do something with your hair" He turned away from Kuroko.

Kuroko sat down. His face resting in his right hand.

 **#####################**

" _Am I not going out with you already?" Kuroko answered blankly._

" _I'm asking you a serious question Kuroko. Please answer me properly."_

 _That was the first time he heard the emperor say 'please' twice._

" _But I'm answering properly." The teal defied._

" _I want to know if you're interested in going out with me or not. That's what I'm trying to say."_

 _Akashi kept his serious face and serious tone. "I was thinking you might have been going out with me because I am your former captain, the one who discovered you and the one who—"_

" _You sure has a lot to say Akashi-kun." Kuroko cut him off. "Yes Akashi-kun. My answer is yes."_

 _Akashi's expression lighten, but frowned shortly after._

" _You do know I hate being interfered while I'm speaking, don't you?"_

 _Kuroko uttered a soft 'oops' and apologized. He smiled and his smile reached the red head's heart, and soon he smiled too._

After the red head's unexpected confession, it's finally official that the two of the smallest from the generation of miracles are dating. And Kuroko's feelings are starting to change, deepening; bit by bit, night after night.

#####################

"Now let us hear where does Tetsuya wants to go on our first date."

"It's the third already Akashi-kun."

"I mean our first _official_ date." A certain red head smiled between his words.

"So I'm going to decide, huh?" Kuroko scratched his cheek, thinking carefully. It took him a few seconds to think over.

"Akashi-kun, let's go ice skating."

Akashi huffed, for he thought his phantom sixth man would request for a one on one basketball match or call on others to play with them.

"We won't play basketball with others Akashi Seijuurou-kun, since it is our first official date."

"Did you just read my mind over the phone? You never fail to amaze me Tetsuya." Akashi chuckled.

"I'm working on my assignment Akashi-kun, I think we should hang up."

"Okay. See you in three days Kuroko."

"Wait Akashi-kun!" Kuroko called out before the other line hangs up.

"What is it?"

"I-I think I'm starting to miss you Akashi-kun. S-see you." Kuroko blushes while saying those words, good thing his emperor couldn't see.

Unbeknownst to the teal head, the man on the other line is blushing as hard as him too.

"I know, I know. I miss you too Tetsuya."

Then the red head hung up. He initiated to do so because extending their exchange of sweet nothings might lead to a homework-less Kuroko.

 **#####################**

It's almost the end of the winter season, that's why Kuroko chose to go on an ice skating with the red head. He is not good at it too, maybe the talented emperor could teach him the basics.

The teal head blew the coldness away from his hands as he waits patiently for his date. He was still in a daze that he and Akashi Seijuurou are officially dating. He knew he really liked the Rakuzan Captain—but not in a romantic way. And never did it cross his mind that said captain would feel the same way too and in a romantic way. Moreover, the red haired teen was all he was thinking about lately; his hidden kindness, sweetness and powerful charm.

"Sorry I have kept you waiting Tetsuya."

"You should be, I'm freezing to death here." Kuroko deadpanned.

"My, my." he grabbed the teal head's freezing hands and blew hot breath on it.

Kuroko blushed upon the red head's actions. Next to it was the red head pulling him in a warm embrace.

"Akashi-kun! Please keep in mind that we are in a public place." Kuroko whispered, slightly shocked.

"I know but I don't mind." He pulled him closer, tightening his hug.

"Akashi-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Let go." Kuroko ordered.

Without a word a smiling Akashi pulls away, leaving a flustered teal head.

They began walking, hand entwined together, straight to the skating rink.

"You know Kuroko. Only _you_ has the capability to orders to me."

"Is that so?" Kuroko grinned. "Does that calls for payback time?" He added, swinging their hands playfully.

Akashi laughed. He didn't expect that Kuroko could be playful sometimes.

"You're laughing." Kuroko turned to the happy red head.

"Of course I am. I'm only human Tetsuya."

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I came across Kise-kun earlier."

"I see. It can't be helped. The best skating rink is here in Kanagawa."

"He asked me out." Kuroko states plainly, as if it's not a big deal for him—well because it is _not._

"Oh. I'm certain you rejected him, correct?"

Kuroko smiled shyly. "Actually, I accepted his offer." He is faking it, but his honest eyes couldn't hide his pun towards the red head.

"Oh? So you are a cheater, huh? I should have noted that before." Akashi didn't let his expression sway, for he knows that his phantom is just kidding around.

"You're not angry?" Kuroko threw a disbelieving look to his Teikou Captain, half surprised and half bemused.

Before he could say another word, the Rakuzan captain exclaimed a soft 'Here we are.'

 **#####################**

They went to the skating shoes room and Akashi was the one who picked the shoes they're going to use.

"How did you know my size?" Kuroko questioned.

"I'm absolute Tetsuya." Akashi mimicked his 'other self' "Shall we?"

Kuroko pretended that he could skate, and dashed forward carefully. Little did he know that a pair of ruby eyes is watching him, observing if he is really good or not. Akashi glided smoothly and followed the struggling teal head, and before Kuroko could fall over he caught him quickly in his arms.

"You don't know how to skate, do you?" Akashi blurted.

Kuroko turned his face away in shame, his face a shade of red.

"I could teach you." Akashi pulled the teal head's hands slowly and starts skating, facing the embarrassed teal head. Kuroko blushed while he unconsciously stares at the red head.

Akashi looked up and met the sky blue orbs shining before him. He could only stare at those lovely eyes staring back at him. He slowed down his pace not to distract the momentum they are in.

Two high schoolers skid smoothly on the smooth, cold surface of ice. Two eyes shining brightly under the moonlight melt as each exchange their unbreakable stares. Two warm hands holding each other tenaciously, both unwilling to let go. Two hearts race in an unknown rhythm.

The slow music playing on the background was switched into a foreign pop music.

 _ **Going out tonight, changes into something red**_

 _ **Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress.**_

Akashi stops, listening to the song carefully.

 _ **Everything she's never had, she's showing off.**_

"What's wrong, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko can't help but get curious of the red head's sudden action.

The Rakuzan Captain smiled sweetly and looked at the precious face before him.

"I like that song." He said softly, and continues to skate with his sixth man.

"That's a foreign song, isn't it?" Kuroko looked up, listening to the said song.

"Yes." Akashi chastely answered. "I really like the message of that song. It reminds me of you, Tetsuya."

He glides to a far side of the rink, tugging the teal head along with him.

He rests his back against the fence, and Kuroko imitates him. Akashi tilts his head up, trying to find a twinkling yellow glitter in the dark, deep ocean blue sky. Kuroko stared at him with flush of red in his cheeks. His heart skips a beat in a brief realization that, his former captain, who is prominent with his ominous aura, is indeed a lovely human. He knew he likes Akashi, and now his liking is climbing its level. The red head is nice and loving, and is so captivating as well.

 _ **We're only getting older baby**_

 _ **And I've been thinking about you lately**_

 _ **Does it ever drive you crazy?**_

 _ **Just how fast the night changes?**_

Kuroko blew his cold hands. The former Teikou captain noticed the teal head's uncomfortableness and took said cold hands. Akashi blew Kuroko's hands, kissing them afterwards.

"You're aware that I always win, right Tetsuya?"

"Yes, I'm mindful of that. But we managed to defeat you." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Please disregard that. I always win" Akashi insisted.

Kuroko's usual blank eyes furrows, _just what is he trying to point out?_ He thought.

"But even before the Winter Cup finals, I swear I have already lost." Akashi starts his sentiments, but tenderness is still present in his tone.

"Akashi-kun?"

"I was defeated by you. Just by yourself Tetsuya." Akashi stared at the teal head, eyes full of love. "What have you done?" The red head cupped Kuroko's blushing cheeks, leaning closer.

"You made me fall in love with you." Akashi whispers, tints of red visible in his gorgeous face. Staring straight to the blue lovely orbs which is just a few centimeters away from him, he leaned closer and closer. Kuroko closes his eyes, and soon their lips met.

It was a long, sweet, open-mouth kiss with no battling of tongues and the likes. Just a sweet, dreamy kiss two deeply in love people share with each other.

 _ **Everything that you've ever dreamed of**_

 _ **Disappearing when you wake up**_

 _ **But there's nothing to be afraid of**_

 _ **Even when the night changes**_

 _ **It will never change, me and you.**_

 **#####################**

They made their way to the nearest bus stop, hands entangled and swaying gently while walking slowly.

"I have a question Akashi-kun." Kuroko breaks the soothing silence.

"Ask away." He kissed the teal head's hands.

"Were you not angry from what I have said earlier about Kise-kun?"

"Oh that. I'm fully aware that you're just making me jealous, Tetsuya."

"Not quite." Kuroko giggled. "I was teasing you."

"Is that so? Now I'm thinking of what punishment awaits you."

After a few seconds, a bus travelling to Tokyo stops. Kuroko untangled his hand from the red head, but Akashi stops him right away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home Akashi-kun."

"You're not going home alone. Let's wait for Asou-san to fetch us."

"I can take care of myself, so please don't worry."

Akashi pulled his stubborn phantom out of the bus.

"Didn't I tell you I love you just a while ago?" Now Akashi is quite mad, but still lovely in his demeanour.

"But I don't want to bother you any further, besides it's getting late." Still, Kuroko insisted.

"Well, loving _you_ is not bothersome." Akashi smirked. "I'll take you home." Then he smiled.

Kuroko sighed in defeat, Akashi Seijuurou's exaggeratingly sweet commands are too hard to resist.

 **#######**

 _ **Just two more nights and we're done. Thanks for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated. Lovelots~~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Night Changes**

Fumi Grayheart

 **A/N:** This chapter won't take place at night, its weird right? If you happen to watch the music video then you'll see that it's really weird.

 **Warning:** OOC Akashi and OOC Kuroko and grammar errors.

####################

 **Night Changes**

 **NIGHT/DAY FOUR**

Another ordinary day comes to Kuroko Tetsuya and the fact that his former captain's declaration of love left him in bliss. Who would have thought that someone as strong and powerful as Akashi Seijuurou would fell for someone as translucent as him? He hasn't assessed his feelings yet, but sooner or later he might find himself falling for the red head too. Eventually, oh eventually, he too would utter those three magical words to a certain point guard.

Their ordinary practice routine starts when all of a sudden-

"KUROKOCCHI!" a crying blonde scurried to his former teammate.

Before he could reach the passive teal head, two long muscular arms pulled the back of his collar.

"Don't you dare touch him like you used to." Kagami warned.

"EH!? But why? Since when did you become so overprotective with Kurokocchi?" Kise whined.

"JUST DON'T TOUCH HIM FOR HEAVEN AND EARTH'S SAKE!"

"He is dating your former captain." The bespectacled captain of team Seirin blurts calmly before going for a three.

"Former captain? You mean Akashicchi?"

"Who else could it be!? Damn it!" Kagami yelled, super annoyed.

"EH? THAT WAS REAL? I THOUGHT MIDORIMACCHI WAS JUST FOOLING AROUND!"

Kuroko sighed. Time flies so fast, and so was news.

It has been two weeks since the two began dating, two unofficial and one official. And the news that they are dating has reached both teams and three from the Generation of Miracles. First is the one who got along well with the Emperor. Second is the former light that has a secret crush on Kuroko during Middle School. And lastly, the most annoying and has this sick obsession towards the phantom sixth man.

#####################

 **A/N:** This is not an omake but I had fun writing this. XD

 _[Midorima disseminates the breath-taking information to the two idiots.]_

 _(Aomine's phone rings...)_

" _Hello?"_

" _Aomine."_

" _Oh, Midorima! Rare to receive a phone call from ya' huh? Sup?"_

" _It's about Kuroko."_

" _W-WHAT ABOUT TETSU!?" the ganguro yelled._

" _Please lower your voice, I'm collecting the words to say."_

" _JUST F*****G TELL ME MIDORIMA! WHAT HAPPENED TO TETSU!?"_

" _AKASHI AND KUROKO ARE DATING! AND STOP SWEARING RIGHT IN MY EARS YOU ILL-MANNERED IDIOT!"_

 _Aomine froze at a loss of words._

" _You still there?" Midorima calmly asked._

" _GWAAAAAAAAAH!" The tanned teen on the other line screamed, no, shouted, no he wailed._

 _(Kise's phone rings.)_

" _MIDORIMACCHI! I'm happy you gave me a call!" the green-haired could see the man on the other line wagging its tail. "What's up?"_

" _Just so you know, Akashi and Kuroko are dating."_

" _Fufu. I'm sorry Midorimacchi, but you failed to fool me!"_

" _I wouldn't be wasting money by giving you a long distance call just to tell you that. So for God's sake Kise, please use your head once in a while."_

" _Fufu. You can't fool me that easily Midorimacchi!" Kise laughed childishly. "Who is the idiot who made that news up? Aominecchi? Kagamicchi?"_

" _AKASHI HIMSELF." A vein pops us on the expert shooter's head._

" _Now you're even using Akashicchi huh? Quite good!"_

" _I REALLY AM WASTING MY TIME FOR YOU KISE! YOU SHOULD PERHAPS ASK AKASHI OR KUROKO TO FIND OUT!" then he hangs up._

#####################

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Kise pinched his cheeks hard.

"You're not." Kuroko replied.

"All this time I thought Kurokocchi is in love with me." He said in between sobs.

"Should you be informed Kise-kun? That _never_ happened."

"GUWAAAAAAAAAH KUROKOCCHI!" Kise engulfs the teal head in a suffocating hug.

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart. But nevertheless I still treasure you as a good friend." Kuroko smiled, making the blonde cry louder.

"Akashicchi and I should talk." The model straightened up.

"And what for?"

"It doesn't matter to you Kurokocchi, it's an important talk between two men."

"Am I not a man?"

Kise ignored the smaller teen's question and stood up, preparing to leave.

#####################

After the Rakuzan Captain's unlikely declaration of love, they made a habit of meeting up every week. Akashi misses his phantom sixth man so frequently that's why he puts much effort to travel a good two hours to Tokyo to see his Beloved.

But this time, Kuroko is the one to travel the two hour trip to Kyoto due to his stone-hard insistence. Unbeknownst to Kuroko, he was followed by three tall idiots, two from his past, and one from his present.

"So why do you need to drag me into this?" Kagami's twin eyebrows meets in annoyance.

"I just want to hang out with Kagamicchi that's why!" the puppy blonde's tail wags.

"We need you, so shut up Bakagami."

"You're the one to talk Ahomine."

"What was that!?" A fight is starting to stink, and before that happens a handsome model steps in.

"Nee nee, we are here to talk with Akashicchi, aren't we!? So please don't fight. 'kay!?"

#####################

Kuroko entered the premises of Rakuzan High School with no one noticing. He made it to the gym just in time the Rakuzan players are close to finish their weekend practice. The Generation of Miracles' captain training menu is a real pain in everyone's ass, not to mention the strenuous and deathly punishments you'd receive when you slack off. Observing the Rakuzan Team relieves some happy memories of Akashi when he was still his captain. And recalling those moments make his heart race, and his face warming up.

"Kuroko-kun?" a blank voice said from behind.

The teal head spun and saw his arc nemesis-just kidding, the Rakuzan's "sixth man."

"Mayuzumi-kun, hello." Kuroko bowed.

"What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here for Akashi-kun."

"Oh… so that was true. You and that monster are going out."

"Akashi-kun is not a monster" Kuroko was slightly annoyed but still stated it in deadpan voice, of course he doesn't want his boyfriend to be bad mouthed right in front of his face!—wait, boyfriend!?

Mayuzumi could feel his aura darkening so he retaliates.

"Of course he is not!" he broke a fake laugh.

Kuroko noticed that Mayuzumi is not wearing his practice clothes. He didn't say a word but Mayuzumi seemed to read his eyes.

"I'm not attending practice today." Mayuzumi straightened his casual lime green polo shirt. "I'm retiring from the club that's why I'm here."

"You are?"

Mayuzumi nodded.

"Don't think it was Akashi's fault. I'm at my final year so I'm thinking of focusing more on my studies." He placed a hand on the smaller teen's shoulder. "Akashi became nicer after our match with you so even if I hate to say it, I'm thankful."

Kuroko looked up to Mayuzumi. "Thank you in behalf of our team." The taller teen added, smiled and left.

Meanwhile, Akashi and his team are having their water break when said red head noticed a familiar hue in his peripheral vision. He glanced in less than a split second and smiled widely and lovingly. Everyone from his team saw him and followed his line of sight.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi was a bit surprised, but his stoic disposition could perfectly cover it.

The red head captain jogged to his lover and almost gave him a hug but, knowing Akashi the forever perfect, he wouldn't do that in his current state.

"Hello Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you of course." With him saying that, the red head's heart beats fast.

"We're almost done, come here." He pulled the teal head's hands.

"W-where are we going?"

"I'll bring you to a comfortable seat."

"How sweet of you Sei-chan!" Mibuchi commented.

Kuroko settled comfortably and grabbed a book from his sling bag.

"Please wait for me here okay?" said Akashi. "I'll go get changed."

Kuroko nodded and as soon as his emperor left, the three uncrowned kings swarmed to Kuroko.

"Say Tet-chan, how is it going with Sei-chan?

"Is he being sweet?"

"Is he treating you lots of food?"

"Umm. We're doing good. Akashi-kun is really sweet and, he is not treating me lots of food. I have a very small appetite."

Nebuya pouts by Kuroko's answer to his question.

"Akashi-kun?" Mibuchi raised an eyebrow. "You should start calling him by his first name."

"S-should I?" Kuroko tilts his head.

"Aww Tet-chan is so cute! You really are clueless and it makes you cuter. No wonder Sei-chan is so into you." When the raven-haired shooting guard saw his captain coming, he whispers. "Here he comes, why don't you give it a try?" then he left with a wink.

"It seems you had fun with them." The red head comments.

"Y-yes Sei—"Kuroko holds back.

Akashi froze. Did he almost say his first name?

"What is it Tetsuya?"

Kuroko sighs, taking his time before saying anything.

"Nothing, Seijuurou-kun." the teal head smiles.

Unbeknownst to the smallest among the Generation of Miracles, three tall teenagers are waiting at the front gate of Rakuzan High.

#####################

"Where are we going today Akashi-kun?"

"Akashi-kun? Did you just call me by my first name a while ago?" Akashi squeezed the teal head's hands.

"Oh…I guess I'm still adjusting." Kuroko grinned.

"I see." The Rakuzan Captain stops from walking. "But please do warn me when you're about to do so."

"Eh?" Kuroko turned around.

"You might give me a heart attack." Akashi winked.

Kuroko blushed, he never thought his former ominous captain could pull off such embarrassing statements.

"Please stop being shameful, Akashi-kun."

Akashi laughed, and so did Kuroko. They were both sharing their equal happiness when, just when, something yellow and noisy glomped the teal head.

"Oi Kise!" a hard, sharp voice shouted.

The red head turned to said voice, then to the bored tall red head, then to the idiotic blonde who had the courage to touch what's his.

"Kise what are you doing?" Akashi crossed his arms.

"Kurokocchi looks good in red! I can't contain my feelings!" Kise purred.

"Kise-kun. Please let go off me."

"Midorima has informed you already, hasn't he?"

"Yeah. That's why we're here." Aomine placed his left hand over the red head's shoulder. "We need to talk."

"Kagami-kun is here too." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Ah. Please don't mind me. These two idiots just dragged me here without my consent." Kagami gestured his free hand.

#####################

The trio settled in a nearby park to talk "privately." Whilst at the back of the emperor's mind is a rage urging to let out. These Idiot of Miracles is quite getting on his nerves.

"When did you start liking Kurokocchi?" Kise initiates the "interrogation"

"Since the beginning." Akashi coolly replied.

"Don't give us half-assed answers Akashi! When did you start asking him out?"

"I didn't find my answer half-assed, Aomine. I just answered Kise's first question." Akashi sighed. "And please make this insanity very quick, Tetsuya and I have plans today."

"To your question Aomine, I started asking Tetsuya out two weeks ago. And to clarify my answer to your question Kise, ever since I met Tetsuya I had this feeling of liking towards him. But unexpected turn of events had transpired so my feelings for him were kept hidden, until the Winter Cup finals." Akashi lets out a deep sigh after explaining everything to said idiots.

"I believe I have said enough. Shall I go now?" His voice is a mixture of irritation and command.

The forwards kept silent for a couple of minutes, jaw dropped.

"I never thought Akashicchi could feel something like that. I mean, affection towards someone and the likes." Kise comments.

"Yeah, me too. To think that this cruel, sadistic captain would be able to harbour feelings for someone as invisible as Tetsu." Aomine agrees.

"Please be grateful I'm not in the mood to slice your head off, Aomine and Kise. I have no enough time to listen to your bitter remarks on me so I think I should be going." Akashi smiled, of course not in a good way.

"Sure. But please take care of Tetsu. Once I heard he cries because of you, prepare to be beaten into pulp." Aomine warned, he truly is concerned to his former shadow.

"I agree with Aominecchi! Don't make him cry otherwise I'll steal him from you!" Kise's determination excites.

"Like I would do that." Akashi flashed a small, cool and genuine smile. "I am Tetsuya's forever."

He waved at them curtly and walked to where he left his boyfriend and his boyfriend's current light.

"Tetsuya."

"That was surprisingly quick, Akashi-kun. I thought you're going to spend our day off talking to those idiots." Kuroko deadpanned.

"My, my. Are you mad?"

"No. Not really." Kuroko rolled his eyes.

The red head captain chuckled, he finds Kuroko being mad is extremely cute.

"Where's Kagami by the way?"

"He hasn't come back since the three of you left. He said he is going to buy something to eat."

"I see." replied Akashi "Let's go to my house first, okay?"

"Then?"

"You'll see." He held the smaller teen's hand. Though still upset, Kuroko didn't pull his hand away.

They walked their way to the red head's house (or should I say mansion?) in complete silence. Indeed these couple loved the silence more than the endless chatters normal couple does.

#####################

This day must be very special, Kuroko thought. Today is the first time his feet landed on the rough ground of Akashi Mansion. It's a traditional mansion with a vast traditional Japanese garden. How he wish he could live there when Akashi marries him—eh? Kuroko shook his head, he is thinking way too much. Akashi noticed him and smiled, still holding the teal head's hands. He points every sentimental part of his house and introduces him to every personnel they would meet. The way Akashi introduce him to their maids make Kuroko blush, and the maids can't help but smile as well, adoring Kuroko's undeniable cuteness and the unbelievable radiance their young master is emitting.

Upon reaching the spacious parking lot behind the big house, Kuroko looked around to find the anticipated "surprise*" but found a blazing red convertible Volkswagen instead.

Akashi showed a bunch of keys and smiled gracefully. "Shall we?"

"I can't see Asou-san around, who's going to drive for us?"

"Me." Akashi took Kuroko's hand and approached the waiting Volkswagen.

"You are driving?" Kuroko's eyes widen in shock.

"Yes."

"You can drive?"

"Of course. I can do anything Tetsuya." Akashi winked. "Hop on" He opened the door for his teal haired lover.

#####################

Kuroko didn't mind his hair being messed up by the wind, much less the dangers that lies ahead the road. As long as he is with Akashi Seijuurou, the absolute Akashi Seijuurou, he is content.

"Have I told you this already?" Akashi broke their silence.

"Told what?"

"You look beautiful in red." Akashi smiled sweetly.

Kuroko blushed by the time he heard the word "beautiful." Never did he expect that such word meant for women could make his heart race.

"Is that so?" Kuroko smiled.

"Mm…Akashi-kun, I have a question." Kuroko twists his body side ward to face the driving emperor.

"Go ahead."

"Why of all people…choose me as your object of affection?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I-I'm curious. It bothers me every night. I want to know. I really want to know."

"I don't know."

"What!?" Kuroko's voice rose a little.

"Come on Tetsuya. It's not like I know everything. Even my other self cannot explain it either." Akashi glanced at the puzzled teal head. "True and Genuine love needs no more reasons."

"That's strange."

"Yes it is. But there's one thing I can assure you." He took Kuroko's hand and kissed it. "I love you so much, and I love everything about you." He squeezed the teal head's hand before letting it go.

"How about you Tetsuya, do you love me?"

Kuroko blushed hard, his heart beat skyrockets. He looked away in embarrassment.

"Please focus on the road, Akashi-kun. I still have my dreams."

Akashi laughed, truly, his phantom being shy is irrefutably cute.

"Okay. But please answer me later on."

Kuroko sighed a "Fine" and smiled.

#####################

Akashi parked his car in a renowned Wildlife Park in a neighbouring town in Kyoto. As gentleman as he is, Akashi got off first to assist his boyfriend, and surprisingly Kuroko took his offer without a single complaint. Indeed the teal head is becoming accustomed in dating his former captain.

The red head laced his fingers with Kuroko, which Kuroko wholeheartedly accepts.

Their stroll to the park was completely covered in silence, and silence is their best way of expressing their innocent love for each other. There were few people in said nature park, thus the serenity of the place spiced up their intimate solitude. They stopped to take a good look to a manmade lake where white geese and ducks play.

"Isn't this about time Tetsuya?" Akashi made the teal head sit in one of the park benches fronting the lake.

"Time for what?" Kuroko answered innocently.

"To answer my question you left hanging earlier." He rests an arm on Kuroko's shoulders.

"But I still have my questions left unanswered too." Kuroko replied, a shade of red evident in his face.

"Is that the 'reasons' thing? I have told you already, don't fuss over things you shouldn't be worrying about." Akashi smiled, keeping patient with his clueless boyfriend.

"There's another. And that is what I'm afraid to ask." The teal head paused, carefully collecting his words. "Is Akashi-kun really serious about me?"

Akashi jaw dropped. Then he laughed, almost hilariously. Small tears are popping out of his eyes due to heavy laughing. Which made a flushing Kuroko frowned, he didn't find the emperor's reaction funny.

"And now you're making fun of me. How rude." Kuroko pouts.

"No, no! I'm sorry. You're really cute Tetsuya, I want to kiss you right now."

Kuroko moved an inch away from the fussing red head, avoiding his threat.

"If I'm not serious about you Tetsuya, then I should have stopped pursuing you since the beginning." Akashi pulled the teal head closer and took his hand while staring at those lovely blue orbs. "I have fallen hard for you Kuroko, please do take note of that." He was about to kiss the teal head when he suddenly remembered what he was about to ask before he started laughing.

"Anyway, why do you ask such serious question?" Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"B-Because…" Kuroko looked over his own shoulder, hiding his embarrassment. "I'm getting serious about Akashi-kun too."

Akashi blushed upon hearing the teal head's response but didn't say a word.

"That's why I want to know your sole reason why you choose to love me."

Akashi sighed, he can't help but smile widely to the cutesy curiosity of his phantom sixth man.

"Apparently, I fell in love with you for no reason. One day I just found myself staring at you and before I knew it my heart was beating louder than the normal. Since that, just seeing you and seeing everything you do—even the slightest thing, makes me happy. And what you did recently has fully convinced me to fall for you deeper, and that is…" Akashi pressed his hands to the teal head's cheeks. "You saved me."

There befell silence. Kuroko couldn't speak a word. His heart is beating loud and he doesn't want it to stop. Akashi's words enlightened him. And as of the moment his feelings are 100 percent absolute.

Kuroko looked down and clenched his abnormally thumping chest.

"Tetsuya?"

"I've fallen for Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko whispered.

Though a small whisper, Akashi heard it clearly and fully. Without further ado, he claimed the smaller teen's lips and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Tetsuya." Akashi hissed in between breathes.

Kuroko didn't reply, but his smiling face and fast beating heart is enough to respond to his former captain's statement of love.

#######

 **A/N:** What I meant by the *surprise Kuroko was expecting is like a candle-lit dinner (at the middle of the day?) or a sophisticated table setting. I don't know anymore! Hahaha. **_Reviews, reviews. Lovelots~_**


End file.
